1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a roof reflector for a small high temperature reactor. The reactor has a reactor core, a roof reflector above the core, a hot gas collector space arranged above the roof reflector, a side reflector and a thermal shield arranged around the side reflector and the roof reflector.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Because of the exposure to high temperatures and radiation, and in view of its large span, the roof reflector cannot be designed as an unsupported roof structure.
A suspended mounting of the reflector, for example, by means of metal fastening elements, is not possible because of the hot gas collector space located above the reflector. These fastening elements would have to be replaced under certain conditions several times during the entire operating life of the nuclear power plant of approximately 40 years which would be highly detrimental. A rigid mounting of the roof reflector is also not possible, because it is exposed to high temperature fluctuations and must provide for expansion movements.